She's Not My Sister!
by ShelbyPLavender
Summary: The gang meet's Stuart's girlfriend. Wait, Stuart has a girlfriend?


Stiles may have lied.

He said that night was the best of his life.

It wasn't.

No, the best night was when Lydia brought him back; when she _remembered_ him. He was now proud to admit that he and the Lydia Martin are now dating, have been for one year. She was at Stanford, because she's the genius Stiles always knew she was. And now he officially worked at Google, which was close to Stanford (and no matter what Lydia says, he will not admit that he did the internship for that one reason). Everyone back at home was proud of them both for finally getting together (he was pretty sure his father had cried at one point). Scott looked like a proud mom and Malia had said finally. Everyone else pretty much nodded their heads and went back to playing whatever game they played on their phones.

Stiles was kinda disappointed.

But enough about that. Right now, he and his co-workers (Neha, Yo-Yo, Billy, Nick, and Lyle) were going out for drinks after a hard day at work. Some asshole had messed with their code and it had taken all day to fix.

Once they sat down, everyone but Stiles got something alcoholic.

"You're not gonna get something, Stuart?" Billy asked, his voice seeping concerned dad.

"No, I'm-"

The very familiar Star Wars theme song came on, making Stiles fumble for his phone, ignoring their questioning glances.

"Hey, Lydia! You still in class?" he asks, because he's a _wonderful boyfriend thank you very much_.

"Just got out. Are you still at work?" Lydia asks, and Stiles could _feel_ her smirk burning through the phone.

"No, I'm having some drinks with a few friends. You know, the ones I told you about?" At this, Billy and Nick raised their eyebrows at each other, like having Stiles talk about them was a goal of theirs-which wouldn't be a surprise actually. "You want to come join us?"

"Sure."

"Great, babe. See you in a bit, bye."

He doesn't realize he's grinning at his phone until Neha snaps her fingers. The sarcastic adult looked up and found Lyle giving him a thumbs up, Billy and Nick looking at him with some sort of respect, Yo-Yo resembling a deer with wide eyes, and Neha giving him a mysterious smile that worried him slightly.

"Who was that?" Nick asks, somehow whistling it.

"Yeah Stuart, who was that?" Billy joins in.

"Sister?" Yo-Yo asks, because _bless his innocent soul_.

"No way, unless you want to fuck your sister," Neha gulps down a glass of whatever she got.

"Gross," Lyle whispers.

"Ew, guys! She's not my sister!" Stiles says, horrified. "That was my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" they all say at the same time, which by the way, is _really fucking creepy_.

"Yes, my girlfriend!"

The bartender hands them some more drinks and looks at Stuart with one eyebrow raised. Blushing, Stiles grabs a drink from the counter.

"I'll take that," a voice says, and suddenly his drink is gone from his hand.

"You can't just take a man's drink. I'm pretty sure there's a law against that somewhere." He turns around, and sure enough, his gorgeous strawberry blonde headed girlfriend is standing there drinking _his_ alcoholic beverage.

"But it's not illegal here," Lydia smirks, downing the shot in one go, reminding Stiles that they're in a public place and he can't do what he wants to do right now.

"So, are you Stuart's girlfriend?" Billy asks, making the two focus back on everyone else.

"Yes, have been for a year now," Lydia states, watching Neha carefully with one eye. Stiles decides to ask her about that later.

"Stuart never told us he had a girlfriend," Yo-Yo says, frowning slightly at Stuart.

"Only our friends know," Lydia hides a grimace by lifting a shot to her mouth.

"How'd you two meet?" Lyle asks, probably trying to defuse the tension bomb that was placed between the two groups.

"We grew up together."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Neha exclaims.

"He had a huge crush on me for years," Lydia grins, ignoring Stiles's offensive look.

"You were dating Jackson!"

"What about afterwards?"

"Um, Aiden?"

"And then after that?"

"Jordan!"

"After that."

"Theo!" Stiles exclaims.

"When was that a thing?" Lydia snorts.

"I don't know!"

"He had a crush on me for years and refused to talk to me. We only became friends when my best friend dated his best friend." It was very unnoticeable, but Lydia faltered for a second. Concerned about his genius girlfriend, Stiles wraps a arm around her shoulders.

"That's so romantic," Nick wipes a fake tear from his eye.

"Speaking of your best friend, Scott wants to know when we can go back home," Lydia turns to Stiles, ignoring her boyfriend's coworkers.

"Lyle, when can I go home? Is now good?"

"Well, actually-"

"Thanks, bud!"

And with that, the couple walks out the door of the local bar, hand in hand.


End file.
